Son of the devil
by Blade of Sorcery
Summary: A new player has entered the field and has his eyes locked onto Severus. Is this an elaborate plan to take down the last resistance the Order holds against Voldemort or something more sinister? Slash HPSS. AU Post-Hogwarts
1. Some say the world will end in fire,

Story title: Son of the devil.

Author's note: Severus may seem a little out of character but remember he is not dealing with students, he is dealing with Voldemort's son.

Chapter titles from the Poem Fire and Ice by Robert Frost

Summary: A new player has entered the field and has his eyes locked onto Severus. Is this an elaborate plan to take down the last resistance the Order holds against Voldemort or something more sinister? Slash HPSS.

Chapter one of nine

**Chapter one**

**Some say the world will end in fire**

Harry Potter stood straight and tall in front of the dark lord Voldemort. Eyes forward as if he couldn't see the demon in front of him. Voldemort looked him over circling him like a shark before it a ttacks. Voldemort stopped in front of the younger man, green eyes glaring at something that was beyond Voldemort's sight or understanding.

"It is good to see you again Harry," Voldemort said no malice in his voice.

Harry nodded with out breaking eye contact with the spot on the wall opposite him.

Voldemort lifted a hand and ran a finger down Harry's cheek. Harry gritted his teeth, even though he had found a potion that nearly blocked out Voldemort. If the man touched him it w ould make him feel like he had a sudden migraine. Voldemort knew this fact and used it to determine if the man standing in front of him was in fact the real Harry Potter. Over the years many people claiming to be Harry Potter had found their way into Vo ldemort's house or dungeon. Voldemort always used this test to worm out the real Harry Potter, while the imposters would meet their deaths.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I was beginning to think you had deserted me," Voldemort pulled his hand back.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such I thing Tom," Harry said tonelessly. "I needed to leave for a while. Something came up."

"Something more important then me?" Voldemort snarled.

"No Tom, if you had called I would have come," Harry moved his eyes, for the first time that evening, to stare into Tom's red glaze, unflinchingly. Voldemort using his many skills knew the other man was telling him the truth. Harry's eyes flickered back to the place on the wall. Dismissing Voldemort with his eyes, but Tom knew the boy was listening to his every word.

"I believe you, Harry," Tom sighed collapsing in a seat. Harry stayed standing. "You may sit you know Harry."

"Thank you, but no," Harry said. If any other had said such a thing, Voldemort would have had them screaming under the Cruciatus Curse before the person could blink. With Harry he made no move to do so.

Tom frowned, "What is the matter?"

"Something isn't right…"

"How so?"

Just then a knock sounded from the door to the room. Harry flicked his wrist and concealing charms covered his true features. His hair turned brown and straightened out as his scar disappeared he also aged ten years. He'd changed so much over the years that only the black untameable hair and his scar made him noticeable as Harry Potter. The Order and his friends hadn't seen him for three years and he had changed a lot since then, in fact even if they saw him, his scar would be the only thing that would give him away.

"Enter," Tom called.

Severus entered the room. The dark haired man looked at Harry with interest before dropping to his knees in fr ont of Voldemort.

"We have a problem, my lord." Severus said head bowed.

Voldemort growled pulling his wand to curse the man when Harry's voice stopped him.

"He must have no marks," Harry said softly without looking a t the pair.

Severus waited for Voldemort to curse the other man but it didn't come he titled his head slightly to look at the two. Voldemort was glaring at the other man as if he had interrupted his fun while the other man still stared off into the distance his face hidden behind his shoulder length brown hair.

"Dumbledore would become suspicious if his potions master had to crawl back to school," Harry said turning to Voldemort and Severus.

Severus gasped at the power in the other man's green eyes. The green-eyed man could have easily rival Voldemort and Dumbledore in power. This didn't fair well with the spy.

"Don't you think so, Tom?" Harry asked sliding over to Severus in two graceful steps.

Harry s troked Severus hair as if he was a faithful pet. It took everything in Severus to not move away from the other man's touch.

"Yes, son."

Severus couldn't control the shock on his face. Voldemort chuckled at Severus' reaction.

"Now Severus what is this problem we have?"

"Wormtail has been arrested," Severus said trying to ignore the other man's hands through his hair. No one ever touched his hair let alone run their hands through it.

"Son, did you really have to get Wormtail arrested?" Voldemort asked a slight whine in his tone. He turned to Harry as the other man glazed off into the distance hands still running through Severus' hair.

"Yes, the rat to the dogs. The dogs do like to play with rats. The cats do too and the snakes."

Severus looked up at the other man thinking him mad until he saw the deep intelligence in the man's slightly glazed green eyes. He shivered at the thought of the man welding the power he had with a mind as broken, as Voldemort's own.

"A traitor once, a traitor twice." Harry said, he knelt next to Severus hands now running down the ex-death eater's back. Severus shivered at the man's words and actions. "He will u pset the magical world. Peter Pettigrew back from the dead. What do you think my pet?"

The green eyed man whispered the last part in Severus ear then licked it, making Severus shiver. Severus didn't know if it was just him, but the temperatu re in the room seemed to drop as his skin burned under the man's hands.

"Should I put Plan C into effect, Alexis? Voldemort asked.

"No Plan B. Yes, yes Plan B." Alexis said then his eyes focused and he stopped running his hands down Severus back, and Severus was pained to admit he missed the attention.

Alexis looked up at Voldemort, "Plan B, definitely Plan B. But you know the deal."

"Yes, yes, son. I know." Voldemort waved the other man's conc erns off. "Would you like some time with your pet?"

Severus shivered he was going to be left in the hands of a mad man's son! If it weren't for his years of spying he would have been panicking, as it was his heart was pounding and his mo uth suddenly felt dry.

"No marks father." Harry smirked his eyes unglazed as he looked at both men.

Voldemort smirked back, "Have fun Alexis."

With those words Voldemort swept from the room, he turned back at the door to see Harry sucking on Severus neck.

After Harry was sure Voldemort was out the room and down the hall he pulled away from Severus and stood. He crossed the room and locked the door Voldemort had just exited. Casting silencing spells as for extr a measure.

He turned back to find a very wary and puzzled Potion's professor and grinned. He had always wanted Severus on his knees completely under his control. A childish urge to stick out his tongue and say 'I'm better than you' attacked his mi nd but he held the urge back, but that didn't mean he was going to let the man go.

"Tom's just a big softly if you ask me," Harry told Severus pouring two drinks, smirking on the inside. When he turned back to the older man he found him still kneeling on the floor. "You can't be comfortable on the floor like that, come join me."

Harry waved him over to the table and two chairs.

Severus pulled himself up slowly as if expecting the other man to attack him or jump him. He looked the man over his brown wavy hair reached his neck and framing his face. Bright green eyes stared back at him in a very unnerving way. The man was of average build with a fine-featured face, high cheekbones and a strong jaw line that gave it a masculine look. He's form was slim and by the curves his tight shirt made Severus believed he had a very active live style. Surprisingly the man wore muggle clothing. Black shirt, pants and a long coat that could have easily been mistaken for a robe from far away.

"Don't be afraid Severus I won't hurt you," Alexis comforted and Severus found himself drawn to the other man.

Severus almost pulled out his wand to check for spells as he found himself in front of the man with out thi nking. Alexis placed a glass in his hand; Severus looked down at the amber liquor in the cup. A flick of Alexis's wrist and the chair he was sitting on changed into a lounge. Wandless magic Severus thought in surprise as he filed that piece of information away in the file labelled Alexis Riddle.

"Albus will not worry that you haven't checked in with him yet. Enjoy your freedom for a bit." Alexis whispered, making Severus start. Severus's heart seemed to desert him at those words. He started to run escape plans through his mind and quickly came to the concussion that he was fucked.

However when he looked down he only saw kindness in the green eye's of the son of the man he was betraying.

"What do you mean?" Sever us questioned, feigning ignorance.

The other man sighed and stood, he took the older man into his arms and comfort and warmth washed over the suspicious Slytherin. His mind yelled two different things at him. One to relax into the arms and the othe r to push him away. Severus had never in all his years felt so conflicted and confused as the man holding him made him feel.

'God damn it, Severus! Get a hold of yourself! You have only met the man!' his mind yelled.

"You do not need t o worry so much Severus. If you wish to leave you may," Alexis whispered in his ear then stood back.

Severus suddenly felt cold like Alexis had sucked all the warmth out of his body, like a Dementor. And damn did he want it back, but he stood his ground.

"What have you done to me?" Severus asked hoarsely

The other man cocked his head to the side, "Done to you? I have done nothing."

"You make me feel odd. What are you?" Severus insisted.

"Me I'm a wizard just like yourself nothing more. I have done nothing to you Severus if you wish to leave you may. I am not keeping you here. You are not my prisoner." Alexis told him green eyes telling him the truth.

Alexis stood and crossed the room to the window looking out at the grounds below. His back turned to Severus, if the spy felt the need to kill the son of the devil he could have easily do it. One well placed spell and there would be one less player on the field, however his hand didn't even move to his wand. His mind had already made up its decision without him; he would not kill this night. In fact he was watching the sun play across the figure of Alexis as if the other man was a god controlling the element across his tanned skin.

"I will go then," Severus announced backing up to the door after placing his full glass on the table. Eyes still locked on the other man as if turning his back on him was a great sin.

"Good-bye Severus." Alex is called without moving.

Severus left.

He reported back to the headmaster as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts. Albus was concerned about Voldemort's son and the fact that the man knew Severus was a spy but hadn't told his father. The way Alexis acted was also unnerving. A rumour was running around about Voldemort dabbling in darker arts and mixing breeds of magical creatures. Could Alexis be one of Voldemort's experiments? Severus simply didn't know what to do. Helplessness was a feeling he didn't like feeling one bit.

Severus didn't see Alexis until the next death eater meeting. He stood to the right of Voldemort the whole meeting and said nothing. In fact, to Severus he seemed to not see what was going on around him. Even when the Crucio was cast on the death eaters Alexis didn't even flinch as the death eaters screams echoed around the room. He would just stare at the wall to his left with unwavering intensity. At the end of the meeting Severus was held back.

Severus w aited as the other death eater left in a hurry. Voldemort's snake uncurled from its place at Voldemort's feet as the last of the death eaters left. Voldemort fixed his red stare on Severus as Nagini hissed at his feet before sliding passed him. The sna ke rubbed passed Alexis who didn't move an inch even though a ten-foot snake just slithered over his foot.

"Yes my lord," Severus said.

Kneeling in front of Voldemort as his heart pounded. Had Alexis told Voldemort about him being a spy? No, Voldemort would have unveiled him in front of his faithful death eaters. Then tortured him to death or insanity, or both.

"Severus I need you to make a potion for me," Voldemort demanded.

"Yes, my lord."

& quot;You will make it in the lab with Alexis watching, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, Alexis will give you the directions of the potion I wish for you to make. Go with him now." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Severus stood and looked to Alexis to lead him. The other man stood still staring at the opposite wall.

"Alexis." Voldemort said sharply.

"Yes father?" the man said still starring at the wall.

Which to the other two men held nothing of interest besides a mark that could have been blood. Severus tilted his head slightly the mark did look a lot like a cauldron. Severus was brought out of his musing by the dark lord's voice.

"S everus needs to make his potion, Alexis."

"Yes father, follow me Severus." Alexis pulled his eyes away from the wall and walked out of the room Severus following at a distance. Severus was unsure of how Alexis knew where he was going for he would stare straight in front of him and not turn his glaze, even when they went around corners.

Alexis stopped outside one door, which Severus knew to be the lab, and opened it and waved him in. Severus did as ordered and swept into the ro om. The labs torches lit when Alexis clicked his fingers.

Severus stared at him as the other man stared across the room. Severus wasn't sure if the man was actually seeing him or not, or even if he was aware of what was going on around him.

"Alexis?" Severus asked unsure

"Yes."

"What are you looking at?"

"What is to come, what might come and the possibilities in front of us."

Severus was too unnerved to say anything more after t hat. He found the directions of the blood-boiling potion on the bench and set to work. While Alexis stared off into space.

When Severus came to the part in the potion where he normally changed it slightly to make the potion not as effective, he hesitated. He looked over to the still man then back to the potion. He didn't know if he should put in the extra ingredient or not. He took one more look at the other man then reached for the ingredient that would make it less effective.

"Don't."

Alexis voice made Severus jump, dropping the ingredient back to the table with a disturbing, splat.

"It is a test," Alexis said his voice sounding far away, even though the man stood only a few meters away from Severus.

Severus looked over to the other man but found him still looking off into space. Severus quickly finished up the potion. He turned the heat out and turned to Alexis.

"It is finished. What would you like me to do now, my lord?"

A lexis looked at him for the first time the whole night his eyes were clear and intelligent.

"Do not ever call me 'my lord,'" the man said softly. "My name is Alexis Riddle. I am no lord."

"Yes, Alexis." Severus replied. Alexis's green eyes bored into him as if seeing his soul, then he turned looking around the room.

"What do I do now?" Severus asked again.

Alexis glided over to Severus' cauldron looking the potion over. He filled a phia l full then flicked his wrist. The cauldron lifted up and tipped the potion down the drain.

Severus looked on as the evil potion gurgled down the drain with satisfaction, even though he cringed at the sound it made.

"You my go if you wi sh," Alexis whispered.

Very close to Severus but not close enough to make Severus feel trapped.

"I wish to." Severus replied, pushing down the reactions in his body to the closeness of Alexis.

"You may, good-bye Sever us."

"Good-bye Alexis."

Alexis left the room leaving Severus alone staring at the rinsed out cauldron. He sighed and left the building.

Once he arrived back at Hogwarts he reported his meeting to Albus. Who grew more wor ried by Alexis's strange behaviour.

"He acts like some one that has been in Azkaban or under the Cruiatus Curse for a long period of time, then the next minute he is normal." Severus said with a frustrated sigh. "I believe he is more aware of what is going on around him then he wishes us to believe."

"Do you think he is working for or against his father?" Albus asked a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know Albus."

"See if you can get closer to him."

"What if that is the plan I've told you he has tried to come onto me before."

"I'll leave it up to you, but from what you're said he holds all of Voldemort's plans. If we had him we could set Volde mort back and have the upper hand."

"I'll see what I can do."


	2. Some say in ice

**Chapter two**

**Some say in ice.**

Warning: some swearing and sexual themes.

Author's note: Thank you to all that reviewed.

xXx

Severus was called three days later. It was a full meeting of all the death eaters. Alexis stood to the right hand side of Voldemort again but this time instead of starring blankly at a wall he was glazing around the room. He caught Severus eye briefly and Severus felt his breath hitch under the other man's green gaze.

"I have planed an attack at a small town on the outskirts of London for tonight's entertainment. You will all be helping in the raid. I'm looking for a certain item in the town it is a small statue of a dog, Alexis if you would tell them what it looks like." Voldemort commanded.

"Listen up," Alexis voiced rang out over the room in a commanding tone Severus had never heard. "The statue is about nine inches tall it is made out of onyx, for those dumb enough not to know what that is, it's a form of black stone. The eyes are made of rubies. When it is found do not touch it, any simpleton who thinks to disregard this order will be killed upon touching it," a shiver ran through the gathered men. "When found send red sparks into the sky and wait there. Understand?"

There was a mummer of agreement. Alexis glared out over the death eater until they were quiet again, which took about a second. Alexis stood back and let his father take the stage.

"You will be spilt into four groups," Voldemort announced before separating them into groups.

Severus found himself in the smallest group of six, consisting of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Alexis and himself.

Alexis looked at each person in their group then nodded, "We are the last group to go in we will be watching from the hill over looking the town. Do not show yourself until I say you can," Alexis ordered.

Malfoy smirked, "What about if the dark lord orders us into the town?"

Alexis's hand shot out without warning and Malfoy found himself off the ground and staring into cold green eyes. "If I say to do something you will do it. I don't fucking care if you are on fucking fire you will stay where I tell you to stay, you little shit. Understood?" Alexis snarled.

"Y-yes, sir." Malfoy stammered. Alexis dropped him to the ground.

Malfoy looked up to see Voldemort clapping a hand on the glaring green eyed man's shoulder.

"Now, now, son. You can play with Lucius later." Voldemort said as if he was telling his child off for playing too long with his favourite toy.

Malfoy looked up with terror in his eyes.

"Yes father, I'll play with my toy when I get back." Alexis glared down at the quivering mass.

"Good boy." Voldemort then raised his voice. "Group two, three and four move out."

The three groups left leaving Alexis group and the dark lord behind.

"Good luck son," Voldemort clapped him on the shoulder then disapparated with a pop.

Alexis pulled a newspaper out of thin air and held it out.

"Malfoy get up!" Alexis barked. Malfoy was on his feet a second later. "Every one grab the paper."

The other five men put a finger to the paper. Alexis flicked his wrist; Severus felt a hook at his navel then they were spinning. They landed on a hill over looking a small town in the middle of chaos.

"Get behind the bushes!" Alexis ordered. The others obeyed without question.

Severus found himself next to Alexis while Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were at another bush. He felt a hand slide up his arm and he looked down to find it was Alexis's. He didn't move away from the hand seemed to calm his racing heart as the town below was raided.

Alexis rubbed his thumb across Severus's arm as they waited, for what Severus was unsure.

A little girl of around eight came running towards them and Severus heart sped up.

"Do not attack her," Alexis hissed to the others. Alexis's hand disappeared from Severus as the girl came closer, looking terrified.

The girl was about to pass the bushes when Alexis grabbed her, covering her month with one hand to keep her quiet as he mumbled in her ear. The girl struggled for a few minutes then went still.

Severus thought he had killed her until he saw the girl's chest rising and falling.

"She's asleep," Alexis whispered in his ear.

"Nott come here!" Alexis hissed. The man appeared next to them, Alexis passed the girl to him. "Stay here and look after her if I come back and she has one bruise on her you will pay dearly," Alexis threatened, eyes glowing eerily.

"Yes sir." Nott pulled the girl into his lap. Alexis waved his hand over the sleeping form.

"I will know if you do anything to her."

"Yes, sir."

Alexis nodded. He turned his attention back to the town.

Suddenly red sparks shot into the sky.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape follow me." Alexis ordered breaking cover just as the Aurors arrived on the scene. Alexis easily dodged the Aurors casting spells without seeming to have a wand. The others were backing him up as they headed towards the sparks.

Severus dodged and swerved trying to keep as close as possible to Alexis. He cried out as a cutting spell hit his arm slashing it open. He covered the cut with one hand pointing his wand with the other while trying to keep up with Alexis.

He noticed Crabbe and Goyle had already fallen and only Malfoy was with them. Alexis had blood running down his face from a nasty cut over his right and was holding his side. However he never slowed his pace. They ducked into the building where the sparks had come from.

Alexis dashed over to a wall that contained two doors and placed a hand on both then went to the left one.

Breathing heavily he flicked his wrist and the doors opened to a small room. They dived in as spells sailed over them. Another flick of the wrist and the doors closed.

"What now?" Malfoy puffed holding his left arm close.

Alexis rolled his eyes as he pushed one of the buttons on the wall making the small room started moving up. "It's a lift you ignorant fuckwit."

"A what?" Malfoy asked, instantly forgetting about the insult.

"Forget about it." Alexis stood carefully and held a hand to the door.

Severus was worried about the other man he could see blood slowly sliding down the man's right leg from where Alexis was holding his side.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. A curiously empty hallway greeted them. Alexis looked in both directions then headed to his left. He blew open the third door on the right open. Two death eaters waited inside.

"It's in the box, sir" one said pointing to the box on the floor.

"Good work, apparate back to base." Alexis ordered the two men nodded then disappeared. Alexis ignoring the statue crossed the room to the windows. He pointed his wand out the window and sent the dark mark into the sky.

Coming back to Severus and Malfoy he picked up the box opened it briefly to see the dog statue then turned his attention to Malfoy.

"Pick up Nott and go back to base put the little girl in my rooms." Alexis ordered. Malfoy smirked at him then disapparated with a soft 'pop'.

Alexis swayed suddenly Severus slid an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked real concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." He tried to push himself away but fell back into Severus arms, "Or not. Can you apparate us?"

"I think so."

"Don't think so, know so. Can you or not?" Alexis rested his head on Severus's shoulder. He could feel the other man growing heavier as his legs started to give.

"Yes." Severus whispered, hoping he was right.

"Okay go."

The two dissappated with a pop. Severus using his power while Alexis guided them to the spot they were to land. They reappeared in Alexis's bedroom, where the little girl from before lay on the couch in the room.

Alexis's legs gave out as they landed. Severus swept him up into his arms and carried him to the bed. The black box lay forgotten on the floor.

Severus lay Alexis down as the other man looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Severus quickly ripped off the other man's shirt, only on a subconscious level did he notice the well toned body and softly tanned skin. The only thing he saw was the deep gash still oozing blood.

Severus quickly bundled the man's shirt to stop the bleeding. He searched his pockets for his potions pouch. He quickly found the pouch, as Alexis's breathing became shallower.

He tilted Alexis's head just right and poured the healing and blood clotting potions into his month. Alexis sallowed them down, coughing slightly at the taste.

"Can't they make them taste better?" Alexis asked roughly, eyes still clouded in pain.

"That would defeat the purpose." Severus whispered putting a pain killer potion to his lips. Alexis sallowed that without question and sighed as his body relaxed.

"What purpose?" Alexis slurred.

"If they tasted good then people would injury themselves more knowing they can take one nice tasteful potion and be well again." Severus explained as he tore the man's shirt and warped it around the wound.

"Oh," Alexis mumbled. "And you don't need to do that. Nitsey."

A house-elf appeared at Severus side took one look at Alexis and disappeared again.

Severus looked confused until the elf reappeared with medical supplies. Severus was impressed usually a house-elf needed to be told what its master wanted. As soon as the elf appeared it disappeared again this time reappearing with a bowl of warm water. Then it stood back.

Severus cleaned the wound and dressed it, Alexis relaxed suddenly and Severus looked up into his sleeping face for a second before finishing up dressing the wound. The house-elf clicked its fingers and Severus jumped back from the bed as the bloody sheets changed and the clothes Alexis had been wearing changed to clean pyjama bottoms and baggy shirt.

The elf then turned to him, "Do you need medical care, sir?" the elf asked in a very unlike elf manner.

"No thank you," Severus answered.

The elf bowed then disappeared. Severus cleaned himself up checked on the sleeping girl then came back to Alexis.

The man looked peaceful asleep, his brown hair spread out around him. Severus pulled a lock behind the man's ear. The man was quite handsome if a bit young for Severus. The man Severus was guessing was about twelve years, give or take, younger than him. Alexis was an inch or two shorter than he was also.

Severus looked down at him for a few minutes before fatigue pulled at him. He sat down on the bed for a few minutes undecided then flicked off his shoes and lay down next to the other man. He pulled up the cover and was asleep before his head could touch the pillow.

Severus woke to the feeling of spooning someone and to the feeling of a very hard erection. He pulled his bed mate closer his hand trailing up and down the man's side then trailing along the bandages around his middle. As he woke fully he realised he was holding Voldemort's son in his arms. He quickly pulled away from the other man and slipped out of bed.

What was he doing? Voldemort would kill him. Dumbledore would kill him. He was a spy. He wasn't supposed to be sleeping with the enemy. But was he really the enemy? He looked over to the still sleeping girl then back to Alexis. What did he plan to do with her? Kill her? Hand her over to the death eaters for fun? Severus shivered with that last thought.

Just then the room's door opened and Voldemort himself walked in. Severus's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Good to see you up," Voldemort whispered.

Severus quickly masked his shock. "Thank you, my lord."

"Have they woken up at all?" the red eyed man asked talking about Alexis and the girl.

"No, my lord."

"You did good work, Severus. I had a healer brought in while you were asleep he said if it wasn't for you, my son would be dead. I thank you."

"You are welcome, my lord. Anything to help your son."

Voldemort stared hard before nodding, he looking over to the girl in disgust.

"I don't know why he insists on bringing muggle children back from raids." Voldemort said almost to himself.

Severus stayed quiet.

Voldemort sighed, "You are most likely wishing to go home Severus," Voldemort said to which Severus nodded with slight reluctance. "You may take the girl with you. I will tell Alexis when he wakes."

"What am I to do with her, my lord?"

"You live at Hogwarts over the holidays correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Say you found her near the school or some such thing. Dumbledore can find her a home," Voldemort's tone and expression looked like he wanted to kill the girl and be done with her. However he wanted to keep his son happy therefore he was giving the girl to Dumbledore.

"Yes, my lord."

Severus stood took one more look at Alexis's sleeping form before picking the girl up in his arms.

"Oh and Severus,"

Severus turned back to Voldemort dreading what the dark lord might want.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Where is the item from the raid?" Voldemort asked.

"In that box, my lord." Severus pointed to the forgotten box on the floor.

"Right, you may go."

"Thank you, my lord."

Severus hurried out of the building as soon as he could he apparated himself and the girl to Hogwarts gates. Severus quickly made his way up to the school, while trying not to wake the girl in his arms. He swept through the empty hallways, only stopping when he reached the headmaster's gargoyle.

"Butter drops."

The statue jumped aside.

"Come in," the headmaster called when he managed to knock on the door.

"My hands are full. Can you get the door, Headmaster?" Severus called back trying not to wake the girl.

The headmaster pulled the door open to see his Potion's Professor holding an eight-year-old child in his arms.

Dumbledore jumped into action and ushered him in, "Is she hurt?"

"No Albus just asleep she's from the raid last night," Snape told him placing the girl on the lounge that suddenly appeared in the room.

"What happened?" Albus asked looking the girl over. "She's under a sleeping charm."

"Alexis placed her under the charm and took her back to Voldemort's base." Severus said to the shocked Headmaster. "I slept in the room after the raid. Voldemort ordered me to take her here."

Albus stopped looking over the girl, "Is it a trick. Is she under the Imperious?"

Severus frowned, "I don't think so, Voldemort mumbled something about Alexis saving children from other raid."

Albus looked thoughtful, "Yes, now that you say that. Collections of children **have** been found at death eater raids lately. All safe and unharmed. Could Alexis be behind that?"

"It is possible," Severus agreed. "The only thing that doesn't add up is that I haven't seen Alexis at death eater meetings until now. Why would he show himself now? Is he or was he a spy of Voldemort's?"

"We can only guess. Keep an eye on him."

Severus nodded and left.


End file.
